


What a Thing to Ask

by druggied



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Smut, hes so awkward you guys, some college smut happenings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/druggied/pseuds/druggied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so it wasn't anybody's college of choice, but it did have one thing to offer. Unfortunately for him, talking to girls was not his strong point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Thing to Ask

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tumblr user usbdongle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tumblr+user+usbdongle).



Backupsmore University was an okay college. It certainly wasn't the college of Ford's dreams but...Well, there were a few things that made it worth everything. You, lovely as you were, were certainly high up on the list.   
  
He often caught himself gazing wistfully at you during the few classes you shared, which of course meant more studying for him in the evening hours. Ford prided himself on his good grades and work ethic, and not even a pretty girl would stop him from his goal of scientific excellence. Besides, talking to a girl? They never taught courses on that. As far as the twin was concerned, girls were from an entirely different planet than he was. His people skills weren't great in general, and it wasn't as though he thought all girls were the same, but there was one thing they all had in common: they absolutely baffled him. How did they manage to be so charming, even different as they were from each other? There was no equation he could use to figure out how to say a simple greeting.   
  
He assured himself that it would be as simple as saying 'hello' to anybody, but then as soon as he managed to find himself in your presence before or after a lecture, the words caught in his throat and he would leave your company as quickly as he came. He never left time for you to get a word in. He probably seemed like such a freak, if he was honest with himself. Not to mention his hands. Everybody stared at them, even you, and who knew what thoughts ran through your head when you saw them! Some people could be read like a book, but he never quite could analyze that quirked eyebrow of yours.  
  
He would often catch himself tracing over every inch of your form from a few rows behind you. It was an absolute embarrassment. What would those professors that thought so highly of him think if they knew? He was such a fucking virgin and he knew it. A girl like you would hardly go for somebody as...Awkward as he was.  
  
His eyes traveled the slope of your shoulder carefully, delicately peeling off your shirt in his head. What he wouldn't give to...  
  
The lecture was over.  
  
You turned your head.  
  
You _saw_ him.  
  
His face burned red as a sly grin spread across your face. He wanted nothing more than to run away from you as you sauntered back to his row, a smirk toying at your lips. "Stanford, is it?"   
  
Oh, he could just die.  
  
"Ford is fine," he replied sheepishly, his hands fumbling together anxiously. Your gaze flicked to his fingers before moving back up to his face.   
  
"Ford then. Were you checking me out again?" A blunt question, one that brought a deeper blush to his already reddened cheeks. he had been, technically, checking you out. It was that obvious? Not to mention the fact that you had said ' _again_ ', implying that you had noticed the other times as well. Oh dear.  
  
"I am so, _so_ sorry." It was all he could find to say.  
  
Ford was amazed to realize that even your grin was unreadable.   
  
Regardless, the way your fingers felt between his (yes, even with the extra one on the end) sent sparks through his chest and butterflies through his stomach. Just what did you think you were doing?   
  
It wasn't until you yanked and started to head out the door, his hand still tangled with yours, that he realized you were taking him somewhere. Ford was suddenly aware he'd let you take him anywhere in that moment. What he didn't expect was the ladys' dorm hall. What he definitely didn't expect was for you to lead him into what appeared to be your dorm, with your _bed and your things--_  
  
What he definitely really, _really_ didn't expect was for you to start taking off your shirt.  
  
Stanford was not a religious man, but he was thanking every god he could think of. Surely this was too good to be true? The curve of your hip had him swallowing a lump in his throat, and he couldn't help but stare. Your giggle brought him back down to earth. "Dude," you said, biting at your lip to keep down more laughter. "I haven't even taken off my bra yet." The comment was true enough, and it only made him more flustered. How far was this going to go?  
  
You seemed to answer his internal question by backing him up until the backs of his knees hit the edge of your bed, and then you nudged him onto it, looking down at him with a sly smirk. "Alright, pretty boy." He swallowed again. "Let's see what you can do." He nodded, a small sign of consent, and that was all you needed. You climbed onto him, straddling him, and your hands went behind you to remove your bra. that done, Stan seemed to drink up the sight of you. You were unlike anything he had ever seen, and the curves of you were absolutely fantastic. His shaky hands reached up, pressing to your waist, and he slid them up your hips delicately before pausing at your ribs right beneath your...well.   
  
You threaded your fingers in his hair. "C'mon Ford," you murmured sweetly, tilting your head. "Touch 'em!" He nodded again. His thumbs were as careful as anything as they brushed over the underside of your breasts, slow and calculated as he tried to  figure this whole thing out. He'd dreamt of this forever, and yet..."Hey...Are you sure this is alright?" He asked. "Shouldn't we like...Go to dinner first?" Oh, you could just eat him up.  
  
"Silly. This is fine. We can go to dinner later." Another nod from him, and then he was brushing his thumbs over your nipples slowly. You shivered, letting a soft breath out through your nose. It was positively thrilling to be touched by Stanford Pines.  
  
Your hands found the button of his shirt and undid them quickly, barely fumbling at all. "Sit up a little, would ya?"   
  
He complied, and then his shirt was off. He wasn't toned, you hadn't expected him to be, but he seemed embarrassed about it. He was adorable.  
  
"Aw, Ford," you purred, and you leaned down to pepper his chest in kisses. "Calm down. You're great."  
  
He was hard, he had been since your shirt came off, and you moved your attention to that as you rolled your clothed hips against his. He looked away with a sharp breath. Your name slid off his tongue easily, and it made you smile.  You worked your shorts off of your hips, kicking them off your legs, and he watched in awe as your panties followed after. You wanted him right then, and you were gonna have him. He was a bit awkward as you got his pants and briefs down, not quite sure what to do with his body to help you, but that was soon forgotten when your hand wrapped around his length and stroked it slowly.  
  
He hissed in pleasure, eyes falling shut and head tilting back. It was all the encouragement you needed. Positioning yourself over him, you guided his cock into you and slid down. It was his first time sure, but you knew what you were doing. He let out a steady whine, and it was absolute music to your ears. You couldn't get enough of him.He filled you up nicely, and you sighed contently, just letting him sit inside you for a moment.   
  
"H-hey," he muttered, and you looked down at him curiously. He really couldn't believe this was happening at all. "Are we...Like...a thing now?" What a question to ask while your cock is in a gal!  
  
"Did you wanna be?" you responded, slowly starting to rock your hips. He nodded frantically before moaning. It was really quite the sight.  
  
"Then yeah, 'f course Ford. Now shut up and let me fuck you." He didn't interrupt further beyond grunts and moans as you rode him, your breath coming in heavy pants and whines. Eventually he found it in himself to grab your hips with your hands, and it only brought you closer to what you so desperately wanted. Pulling his glasses off, you set them to the side before leaning down and kissing him frantically. "Stan," you whimpered sloppily against his mouth. "I'm gonna cum-"  
  
The warmth that filled your lower stomach was absolutely fantastic, and he certainly didn't mind the way you clenched around him. In fact, it brought him over the edge with you, your name coming in pitched grunts, his hips bucking as he filled you up.  
  
Thank god for birth control.  
  
  



End file.
